A New Beginning
by DappyCat
Summary: My Heroine of Kvatch, Mabel, takes some time to reflect on the events that she witnessed at Kvatch. And in her spare time, she and her traveling companion, Martin, get to know each other a bit better.


Title – A New Beginning

Implied Pairing – Martin Septim and the Heroine of Kvatch

Summary – My Heroine of Kvatch, Mabel, takes some time to reflect on the events that she witnessed at Kvatch. And in her spare time, she and her traveling companion, Martin, get to know each other a bit better.

Author's Notes - Just as a reminder, this little scribble is taking place in the Point of View of my Heroine of Kvatch, Mabel, the entire time. I also wrote this entire scribble without any quote on quote dialogue, just because most of what's going on is what she's already been through and is just remembering or summing up, mentally. A little change of pace from all of those quotations popping up all the time too. I don't know if I'll end up including this little snippet of ideas into my actual Oblivion Fanfiction I have planned just yet. But, a lot of the personal information you'll receive off of my Heroine in this clip are only small bits of where she came from and her mysterious past. I'm foreseeing to write a Prologue, a Main Story, and an Epilogue to my Fanfiction if I'm inspired enough by people leaving me positive feedback on my snippets, and if I start to have lots of great ideas come to my brain. Be the inspiration. If you like my Fanfics, leave Reviews on them, and tell me what you think. Every reader's input helps. ^_^

Disclaimer – I don't own Oblivion or any of its characters. I only own my OC, Mabel, and the idea for this Fanfiction.

----

Well, it looks like I've gained a new name for myself around these parts. The Hero of Kvatch. I scoffed. I'm no Hero. You would think that any kind soul who wanted to try and help out their burning and dying city would have been more than willing to enter an Oblivion Gate into the Realm of Hell. But once again, as many people had told me, I was always being unnaturally modest. But it had truly felt like a living nightmare, entering through that fiery portal into Dagon's demonic world.

Running across scorching battlefields to remove a small Sigil Stone, all the while fighting off hungry, emaciated Scamps and Daedra. Not to mention, trying so hard not to fall into any of those open lava-filled pits or get ripped to shreds by sharp vines that seemed to appear out of thin air to try and take a shot at some poor unsuspecting fool. Oh Akatosh, the more I thought about it, the more I wanted to just slap myself in the face for thinking that this mission could've been accomplished by any old soldier.

I had seen piles among piles of brave Kvatch guardsmen stacked on top of the other within the Gate, that had been killed trying to protect those they loved inside the walls. What was so sad, was that all those sacrifices had been spent in vain. After those stone walls that once held the utmost security and protection for Kvatch were breached, nothing could honestly stop those monsters from razing the entire city, killing all in their path and demolishing great gardens and buildings that were once beautiful parks, homes, and shops that were bustling with happy folks going on with their daily lives. Even with my minimal training I received back in Skyrim, nothing could really prepare me for the sights that I saw in Kvatch, that morning. Was it Destiny, or just pure Luck that I even made it out of this entire ordeal alive? Hard to tell at this point.

I took a shaky breath in, and let all my troubling thoughts and feelings out in one relaxing exhale. All that matters right now is getting Martin escorted safely back to Weynon Priory so that he can journey to the Imperial City with Jauffre, light the Dragonfires, and end this horrific mess, once and for all. Too much innocent blood has been spilt already. And as long as I'm still alive and able-bodied, I won't allow anybody else to get hurt during these attacks. Even little children had been slain and were littered across the open pathways that led towards the Chapel of Akatosh. It's just too painful to remember anymore. I had to just try and brush off my feelings for the time being, so that I could focus on the mission. Saving Tamriel from the incoming armies of Daedra had to be the most important task assigned to me right now.

But what's with this "HERO of Kvatch" business, anyway? Can't all the civilians tell that I'm a woman? Typical in a Patriarchy, I guess. Hmph! But my eyes widened as I realized what I was thinking. Then I just smiled and shook my head. Even after everything that's happened, I surprise myself that I can still act like such a child sometimes. After a while, it caught on, and I learned not to mind it as much.

Martin and I continued to walk together down the Gold Road talking to each other about our childhoods, our likes and dislikes, and various other topics trying to pass the vast amount of time that we still had to get back to the Imperial City and pick up the spare horse that was waiting for him back in their stables. Sure, I had brought Pearl along with me to travel to Kvatch a lot faster in the first place, but since Martin didn't have any other means of travel waiting for him, besides walking, it only felt right to walk side by side next to him. I even offered him my seat on Pearl several times, but he refused every one of them, saying that he would not take the advantage of horseback while I would continue to travel on foot by myself, no matter how royal his bloodline was. After several attempts, I gave in to his selfless generosity and we both decided to walk while I would slowly pull Pearl alongside me at a steady pace.

It would most likely take several more nights of camping out in the wilderness before we reached Skingrad and I could purchase us a good hot meal to go with a couple of nice, soft beds for the night. In the meantime, we just enjoyed each other's company as we continued to laugh and smile at the other's stories that varied from embarrassing accidents as kids, to our adventures we had after we had gotten old enough to leave our parents' watchful eyes. Even though Martin had never really known who his real birth mother had been, or gotten a chance to know his father, he had told me of how well the parents that he was apparently given to as a baby treated him: with lots of love and encouragement to take on new challenges, and always inspired him to do his best in his studies as a young boy. He said that no matter how poor the family that raised him was, they always tried to give him the best they could afford and all the love they had for an only son, so that he could grow up to be whatever his heart desired. Unknown to him at the time though, until I had come to fetch him at the Chapel of Akatosh and inform him of his noble heritage, he had believed them and thought to have any possible future that he wanted.

I took his hand in mine, entwined our fingers together, and gently gave it a reassuring squeeze, while telling him that even as the future Emperor, he could manage a kingdom, and still have all the freedom of an average priest in a Temple, as long he had faith in who he was, as a person. That seemed to comfort him some, but he appeared to have more interest in learning a bit more about my past and where I came from, myself.

So, I told him of how I had come from a small Nordic town, close to the border of Cyrodiil, and how even though my Mother had been killed in a village raid, long ago, my Father had still loved and taken care of me and my sister, and how I had stepped up to try and make a difference in our community. I told him of how I had finally left my village when I was ready, and had set out for the province of Cyrodiil in search of a new life and a fresh start to all that I had gone through at my young age. I also, truthfully, told him of how I had been unfairly sent to the Imperial City's Prison for bar-fighting several months ago, which was how I got mixed in with his father, the late Emperor Uriel Septim's, secret escape through the Imperial City's underground sewer systems.

When I would speak, Martin would only listen and nod occasionally, while sometimes asking a specific question about this or that, where I would either give him a straight reply or tell him if something was just too painful to recall right now. But he would accept that nevertheless, and just nod in understanding, so that I knew he would not press any further on the matter, unless I said otherwise.

For the first time, I actually felt comfortable in a conversation, talking with someone who could relate to many of my problems, some that even my closest friends could not assist me with. It was soothing and it gave me hope for what was to bloom into a beautiful friendship, and possibly more. We would just have to wait and see. But for now, I was just glad that Fate, Destiny, or whatever his father believed had guided our paths, had led me into meeting Martin in that Chapel, back in Kvatch.

----

Review Please. ^_^


End file.
